The invention related to fibrous media coalescers.
Fibrous media coalescers are known in the prior art for coalescing and separating a medium having two immiscible phases, namely a continuous phase and a dispersed phase. For example: in engine crankcase ventilation systems, and other air-oil separation systems, the continuous phase is air, and the dispersed phase is oil; in fuel-water separation systems, such as fuel filters, fuel is the continuous phase, and water is the dispersed phase; in water-oil separation systems, water is the continuous phase, and oil is the dispersed phase. The invention is particularly well suited for engine crankcase ventilation applications, but may be used in other separation systems having immiscible fluids, e.g. air-oil, fuel-water, water-oil, etc.
In designing a coalescer, trade-offs often need to be made. For example, to increase efficiency by decreasing fiber diameter and/or decreasing porosity and/or increasing thickness, the trade-off may be higher pressure drop and/or shorter life and/or larger package size. The present invention provides desirable options for more favorable trade-offs, including lower pressure drop.